


A Cursed Life, A Half Life

by stellanti_nocte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The books warned him, long ago, that unicorn blood would curse him to a half-life. But what was a half-life compared to a life filled with painful memories from a naïve past? Albus/Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cursed Life, A Half Life

The Forbidden Forest was deathly still, not a wisp of air or a crackle of dried leaves sounded. It was as if the forest knew what he had done, what great sin he had committed. It probably did. Magic had taught him many things, especially that places and objects imbibed with old magic were typically sentient to some extent. He was positive that Hogwarts’ Castle held a great deal of sentience; it was expected that the surrounding lands absorbed some of that sentience as well. 

He wiped clear blood off of the corner of his mouth and turned to look up at the majestic castle through the canopy of the trees. Unconsciously, his eyes landed on the large window of the Headmaster’s office. What would _he_ think of his decisions?

But he already knew the answer. 

Pain filled him at the thought of past events. For a moment, he was sitting in the Headmaster’s office, being rejected the position of Defense professor, being watched by blue eyes dark with suspicion. Those eyes always used to be light and sparkling, watching him closely with an entirely different emotion. 

And then the pain was gone. It did not last as long as usual, and he pushed aside the echoing memories with glee. The unicorn blood was working; his strength was growing and the stubborn emotions that even horcruxes could not diminish were fading away. A half-life, indeed…

He began the trek back to the school. He had wasted enough time, and Quirrell was becoming anxious and impatient, ready to have control of his body once again.


End file.
